


BT21: The Storytelling

by monstrueux



Category: BT21, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: BT21 Characters, BT21 story, Children's Stories, Multi, bts - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-25 21:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16668916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monstrueux/pseuds/monstrueux
Summary: One day, Author-chan discovered the planet of BT21 and met new friends. She wrote some short stories inspired from the characters of BT21. Soon, she'll turn it into a short comic/webtoon series featuring the stories she wrote. Join author-chan as she explore and give colors to the world of BT21.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I'll be writing and posting stuffs here. I'm still not used to this but hopefully as time passes by, I will improve more. Enjoy this story and I hope you have fun. This is safe for general audiences especially the younger ones.

What happens when Author-chan was flooded with unorganized thoughts and came up with an adventurous work of fiction and discovers more about it?


	2. Chapter 1: The beginning of Creation

She has been very very sick lately. She's been inside her room all throughout the week, didn't even budge to go out and bond with her family on the living room, watching some random movies. She's sick of laying too much on her bed. She's sick of binge watching Animes for almost half of her day. She's sick of drinking medicine, and even eating only light meals. It's so depressing for her to be in that state, she thought. And last but not the least, she's sick of being sick.

"Hun, Can I come in?" her mom called out from the other side of her room's door.

She got up from bed carefully and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Sure." Her mom opened the door with a tray of food on her hands that seem to be Patty's breakfast.

"How are you? Do you feel still weak and dizzy?" She laid the steel tray on the night table.

"Slight mom, but I can manage to move now unlike last time."

"I see...


End file.
